The Bad Day
by SomaFan
Summary: Everyone has their bad days. Today it is Vaughn's turn. Hopefully sweet one-shot Vaughn and Chelsea. I suck at summaries so just read.


**The Bad Day**  
By: SomaFan  
Stared on: 3/27/13  
Finished on: 3/27/13

_AN: Let's see...okay...I have never actually gotten far enough into either of the games to marry anyone, especially Vaughn, but he is still my favorite of all the bachelors so i couldn't help but write a story about him. Having said that please don't flame me too much if he or anyone else seems terribly out of character. I tried to at least get the basics of everyone's appearance and personality from the wikis but there is only so much that can teach a gal..._

_Warnings: Hmm...I tried to keep things clean, but I guess I will say be careful if you are offended by bad words, since I got the impression Vaughn wouldn't have the most polite vocabulary considering his personality...even if the personality was purely conjecture on my part to. Then again, I don't think the language is all that bad...but this is just to cover my own toushie anyway._

_Oh right, I also don't own any of these wonderful characters. Though if I could just find a way to make fantasy things a reality then maybe...hmm... *wicked grin*_

_Enough of my blabbing so...on with the show!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

This morning had been strange. Not strange as in anything unusual happening, but strange as is something didn't feel right. He was brushing a chestnut mare, in one of the stalls where the animals were kept on the ferry, and groaned at how much work it seemed to be. Vaughn pushed up his hat to wipe sweat off his brow before running a shaking hand through his snow white hair. He took a closer look at the appendage and cursed quietly. Yes, it was actually shaking. What was wrong with him today?

He had woken up and for the first time in his life he had not wanted to get out of bed, the very thought of doing so made him cringe. The animals had needed tending before the trip, so he had pushed this strange desire to the farthest reaches of his mind and forced himself up. He had ignored the way the world seemed to sway as he got dressed in his usual black jeans and button up shirt, and pulled on his brown vest and cowboy boots. He normally took a shower in the mornings, but decided against it. Something in the back of his mind told him if he went in, he probably wouldn't get back out in time for the boat if at all. He had barely managed to choke down a meager breakfast of plain toast and milk, before heading out to the barns and coops.

The animals staying behind at the ranch were fed, brushed, and petted in his usual efficient fashion, despite the fact that his legs had threatened to give out a few times in the process, and he got the others prepared for transport. He had gotten to the docks earlier then usual; letting his eyes wander while slumping in the saddle of his prized Black Stallion. It was supposed to be cold. There was snow covering the ground and he could see his breath clear as day in front of his face, but he hadn't felt cold. In fact he felt warm. No, not warm…Hot, so much so that he removed his white bandana from his neck and started fanning himself with his hat. He was almost to the point of opening his shirt to let the air at him fully, when he saw the ferry coming. Placing his hat back upon his head he had went to work.

Now in the stalls it was all he could do to keep standing and finish his task. It wasn't a very smooth ride today, and the extra swaying was having an adverse effect on some of the more docile beasts. He was thinking about giving them some medicine, when all of a sudden he felt an unusual sensation throughout his body. He barely made it topside and to the rail, before his stomach emptied itself of his breakfast. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Vaughn looked around warily breathing a small sigh of relief when he saw no one around. This had never happened before, and he had been through much worse storms on these trips. He didn't have much time to ponder it, as he soon found himself leaning back over the rail and moaning. "This is going to be a very long trip…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Long was an understatement. He had spent the rest of the trip hugging the rail and praying for it to be over. He made a mental note to go give thanks to the Harvest Goddess later, because they had actually made the trip in record time, almost an hour faster then normal, but to him it had still felt like an eternity. He met Mirabelle at the docks and with her help got all the animals to her shop. The pleasant, healthy woman was happily talking about how things had been going since his last visit. She told him of some animals around the island that were not doing well that he would have to check up on later, and then began talking about useless things, like what she was going to make for dinner and how she hoped Julia would invite someone to the local Starry Night festival. She gave him a wink as her baby blue eyes sparkled at the thought, and he had to suppressed the groan and eye roll he wanted to give in response.

Don't get him wrong. He liked the girl as much as he liked anyone, but he just wasn't interested in getting close to her like that, and Julia felt the same way. They had actually talked about it after one of Mirabelle's not so subtle hints, and came to the agreement that they were happier just staying as coworkers and acquaintances. Still neither one had had the heart to tell that sweet woman, her hopes were misguided. All this non-business talk was making his head hurt, which was just another thing to add to his list of why today sucked. He was careful to keep his face neutral and did his best to listen to what she was saying. After all, she put up with his anti-social attitude, the least he could do in exchange was listen when she talked, but he was finding it much more grating then usual. When he thought he couldn't take the happily rambling woman's mindless blather anymore, they reached the shop and were greeted by Julia. Mirabelle went inside to make some coffee and get some papers ready, while Julia helped him get the animals set up.

They worked in amicable silence for a while, before Julia began speaking to one of the sheep, petting its soft black wool. He gave her a glare trying to will her to silence without being rude, but she wasn't facing him so it was a wasted effort. Her soft bell like voice usually didn't bother him, but today…today everything bothered him, and without thinking he lost the little patience he had.

"Will you just shut up!?"

"Huh? V-Vaughn?" She was confused, and the look on her face was hurt.

He regretted shouting at her immediately, but it was too late to change what was done. "I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean…I need some air." Embarrassed he pulled his hat over his eyes and stomped out of the barn. Why had he shouted at her? She hadn't done anything wrong, anything different then usual. Hell even he talked to his animals, so what right did he have to yell at her for it? He stifled a moan as the world once again swayed around him, and his stomach threatened to repeat its performance from the boat.

"Vaughn?" Julia came out of the barn to find him leaning weakly against the wall. He looked like he was about to pass out or puke, if not both, at any moment. He straightened at her voice and met her worried gaze with an annoyed glare.

"What!?" He snapped. He could kick himself for being rude later; right now he just wanted her to leave him alone. He knew he was going to be sick, but he definitely didn't want her there to see his humiliation. Plus it would make her worry, and the last thing he wanted from anyone was their concern or sympathy.

She took a few steps away from him. She knew he was not a violent or bad man, but his temper had always frightened her. She had only seen it a few times and never unprovoked as it was now.

"I-I…never mind. I'm sorry. I won't bother you again." She ran away crying, completely missing the apologetic expression he made before vomiting where he stood.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He was not surprised to see Julia wasn't in the barn when he returned. He felt horrible for the way he had treated one of his few friends, but he was grateful he could finish his work in peace. He stopped into the store to go over some paper work with Mirabelle and to find out which houses had the animals he needed to see for the day. He nodded at the info and went to leave the shop when she stopped him.

"Vaughn, dear?"

"Hmm?" Her plump face showed motherly concern, and he found himself swallowing hard. _"Please don't let her notice anything…"_

"Is everything alright? Julia said you didn't look well and were more irritable then usual."

_"Shit!"_ He winced and gave a crooked grin. "I'm fine, Ma'am. Today's just been a bit tougher then I'm used to and I snapped when I shouldn't have. Tell Julia, I'm sorry…I don't think she's a mind to speak to me at the moment."

Mirabelle nodded and smiled softly. "I'll give her the message, but she was right. You do look a bit peaked. After you finish the rounds, go get some rest at the inn. We can handle the rest around the shop tonight and tomorrow."

"That's not necessary."

"I insist."

Her cheerful yet insistent smile left him with no real rebuke and if he was being honest with himself an early night with a day off sounded like heaven, so he nodded his hat to her. "Thank you kindly, Ma'am."

He left the shop and started on the rounds. He was the closest thing to a vet most people on the island had, so he was often left to deal with the sick or injured animals when he came every Monday. He didn't mind the chore so much as he minded the annoying owners. The people on this island were nice enough, but he really didn't like dealing with their overly dramatic tales of how the animals got hurt or sick and how worried they were about them. Not that he minded them worrying about their animals, but crying like a child because your cat got a small splinter in its paw was just silly…

He sighed as he rode his horse down the small lane. All those stories and antics had left his head pounding, and he honestly couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could sleep. The sun was just beginning to set, and he paused to look at it. Had it always been that bright? He pulled his hat further down over his eyes, and nearly jumped when he heard someone call out to him. _"Oh no…anyone but her, please…"_ He looked up to see Chelsea, waving enthusiastically at him from atop her beautiful white mare, Diamond. Her straight brown hair was tied back with her favorite red bandana and her sapphire blue eyes were shining with excitement. She rode over to him giving him her biggest smile, while leaning over to give him a hug.

He caught her hands and gave her the sourest look he could muster. "Don't. Even. THINK. About. It." His words were ground out, but if she minded, it didn't show as she giggled and nodded.

"Can't blame a gal for tryin' can ya? Where ya headed this evening?"

"I'm making the usual rounds…only place left is..."

"Teehee." She smiled as he read the last house on the paper then gave her what looked like a pout. "Come on. I'll escort ya to the barn."

He followed behind her silently. Today had been shit. His head was pounding, he was yelling at people left and right, the swaying sensation had returned, and now he was with the one person he had hoped to avoid. Her hard working, yet cheerful personality always left him confused and uncomfortable. This girl was the only person who not only slipped through his personal walls, but brought them crashing down on a regular basis. She laughed and smiled, chatted about useless things, shrugged off his cold words, ignored his death glares, and just irritated the shit out of him. But…he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. She made his head swim, and his chest ache, and he wanted…needed to be with her more…just not today.

She was busy talking about how her crops were coming along in the greenhouse, and how Diamond had won the local sled race. He could feel his temper rising at this useless chatter, as his head began to ache worse then before. If he didn't find a way to make her be quiet, he was sure he would lash out at her, much like he had done to Julia earlier.

"Hey, think we could ride in silence for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Because why?"

"Because! What the hell does it take for you to shut up for five minutes!?" He immediately snapped his mouth shut, filled with regret at his words. Her shocked expression caused him to feel more miserable then he had all day. She was the one person he had not wanted to meet…because she was the last person he wanted to hurt.

They continued to ride in deafening silence the rest of the way, and she wordlessly ushered him into the barn. Without even meeting her eyes he checked over the cow. It had a bad wheeze to its breath, and couldn't stand. A quick check was all he needed to know that the cow wouldn't make it through the night. It wasn't sick, or injured. It was just too old. He remembered this cow, Jezebel. It had been the first one he had brought to the island almost 6 years ago…a gift for the new rancher and the very first one he had raised from a calf. Despite its condition it seemed happy to see him and its master. It gave a weak "Moo." before lowering its head for a final time. He could feel tears building in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Men don't cry after all.

Chelsea's bottom lip trembled as he lowered his hat in respect, before giving way to huge sobs. Her very first cow, her dear sweet Jezebel, was dead. That cow had put up with her as she had learned the ropes. Patiently mooing to be fed, not kicking her when she messed up milking the first time, and forgiving her for that one time she had left her out in the rain. She shouldn't cry. It was unseemly, and it would only annoy Vaughn she was sure, but she couldn't stop. She loved all her animals, but this cow had held a special place in her heart.

She was taken by surprise when she was wrapped by a pair of strong arms. Chelsea grabbed onto his shirt and clung to it for dear life, sobbing harder then she ever had in her life. It felt like they stood there for hours, but after a bit she calmed down. Without a word between them they left the barn and she silently handed him a shovel. He followed her to a small area of the pasture where wild flowers grew in spring, and together they started digging the grave. The sun had set, leaving them both in the cold air of night. Working by the light of the moon, she hoed the frozen earth while he removed it from the hole. When it was deep enough they buried sweet Jezebel and both said their silent goodbyes.

"Vaughn…I'm sorry. I know this must have been very annoyin' for ya."

He winced. "I'll miss her too. Best cow I ever raised…You did a good job of caring for her. She looked real happy in the end."

"Thank you." her voiced tempted to crack as tears once again burned her eyes. She reached for Vaughn again and clung to his shirt as a new batch of tears started, and he held her silently rubbing her back. Just as before he waited out her tears, but this time when she calmed she didn't pull away. As she held him she became aware of just how warm he was…too warm. "Vaughn?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up at his face, which was pale, too pale. "Are…ya-?"

Before she could finish her question, he felt the swaying motion return with a vengeance. All this time his own discomfort had been the furthest thing from his mind, but his body had been pushed beyond its limit. It took all his effort just to turn his back to her before he got sick again. He was mortified. Of all the times for his body to not cooperate, why did it have to choose the one time he needed to be strong?

He felt her hand on his back, lightly rubbing circles. When his stomach calmed, he tried to straighten up but found his strength gone and almost collapsed. He had no choice but to lean on her offered shoulder as they walked slowly towards her farm house.

It was a struggle to get the sick man to the house, and he had almost pulled her down several times, but she managed. As she laid him on her bed, she got her first good look at him this whole evening. His face was paler then the snow outside, with a tinge of red across his cheeks and nose. She could almost see his temples pounding in time with his heartbeat, but the feverish heat of his skin worried her the most.

Had he been sick this whole time? His harsh words from earlier suddenly made a lot more sense. "And yet ya still…Idiot." She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she lifted the blanket to his chin.

His eyes fluttered open as she placed a cool washcloth on his forehead. "Chelsea…about before…"

"Shhh." She hushed him with her finger before wiping a bead of sweat from his cheek.

"But-"

"Anythin' ya need to tell me, ya can do it tomorrow. Just sleep for now." His eyes closed as she began stroking his hair. Sleep sounded way too good to refuse at this point. He was simply too tired to fight any more. The last conscious thought he had was, _"Please don't leave my side…"_

She gasped at the unintentionally whispered words, and couldn't keep her smile contained. "Oh, Vaughn."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He awoke to the sound of a chicken crowing with weak light spilling from a gap between white curtains. Vaughn sleepily took in the room. It was small, but very clean and the walls were painted white with small pink and blue flowers along the borders.

"W-where am I?" he winced at the painful scratching of his throat.

He heard a small yawn and looked for the source which was the warm body curled to his side. His violet eyes met with Chelsea's sleepy blue ones and he froze. _"Why is she…?"_

"Afternoon, sleepy head. How're ya feelin'?" She gave him a lazy smile, before pushing some of his hair from his eyes. Shocked, he sat up and immediately shot back, putting as much distance between them as the bed allowed. Chelsea was sure if it hadn't been against the wall he would have fallen off the side.

"Why are- What- Where the hell am I!? And what happened to my clothes!?"

"Teehee." She giggled at his crimson face, "You're in my room. Don'tcha remember?"

"Remember…?" He was drawing a total blank. Was there something he should remember? He couldn't have…could he?

"Ya don't remember?" Her lips turned into a pout and she looked like she was about to cry. The blush on his face deepened further as he met her eyes. "And after I worked so hard…ya don't remember a thing?"

"I-I-I'm…s-sorry?" _"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?"_

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped…" Her pout vanished as quickly as it came and she gave him a sweet smile. "Think ya can stomach some food? I made porridge this morning."

"Huh?" His embarrassment dissipated as his confusion rose.

She kneeled on the bed in front of him and pressed her forehead to his, before giving a relived smile. "Good. It seems to have fully broken. I'm glad!"

"What broke?"

"Your fever. Ya really had me worried ya know!"

"Fever…" Suddenly the events of the previous night washed over him. He remembered digging the grave, getting sick, and passing out. Though his memories after that were fuzzy he thought he could remember her wiping him down at one point, and being spoon fed. "Oh right…I was sick…you took care of me. Thank you."

"You just remembered?" She bonked him lightly on the head and he gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry for the trouble…"

"No trouble."

"And…sorry about yelling at you…I wasn't trying to be mean, but my head was hurting and…"

She silenced him with a kiss, which brought another blush to his cheeks, but when she went to pull away he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into his lap. He crushed their lips together in a much more heated kiss deepening it with tongues and teeth and when he pulled away she was left panting and flushed as well.

"Vaughn…"

"Hmm?"

"You're kinda…Um ya know…"

He blushed again as he realized what she was talking about. "I can't help it. I love you dammit!

"Ya love me?"

"Yes, I do. Don't make me repeat myself!"

"But…I wanna hear ya say it again!"

"Insufferable woman! What does it take to make you silent!?"

Her eyes narrowed mischievously, and she kissed him again, slow and deep, taking the time to savor the taste of his tongue and the feel as he moaned into her mouth. He laid her back to the mattress and rubbed their bodies together, pulling away from the kiss with a hiss of pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered invitingly into his ear. "Stay and find out."

~End~

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Well? How did I do? Love it? Hate it? Characters to much out of character? Or perhaps to much in character? Tell me what you think and hit that review button! Oh and I also accept flames. Why some may ask? Simple. If you wanted to waste precious time in your life badmouthing me, I must have done well enough to get your attention in the first place, so I see it as a compliment to my great skill. *sugar-sweet smile*  
_

_For now this will stay as a relatively clean bit of fluffy one-shot goodness. I **may** be persuaded to make a...more detailed lemony ending if enough people want it, but that will require enough reviews and people willing to put up with a raised to M rating._


End file.
